Extreme Water Slide
The Extreme Water Slide was originally released in August 2017 as a chain quest, and again in September 2018 as a Random Task Quest. 'Requirements, Timing, Rewards:' *See tabs below Note': this building gave during the Fall season in 2017 & 2018. 2017= Let's make this summer last longer! Build the Extreme Water Slide and cheer up your citizens. 'Requirements 2017:' Level 20 'No timers!' You have 8 days to complete all the tasks. 'Reward 2017:' Extreme Water Slide (dimensions: 6x7 squares; 1750 , 1-3 every 18 hours; also gives 3-5 in fall 2017). extreme water slide start.png|Click Start to begin this quest! extreme water slide 1.png|Water Adventures 1 Extreme_water_slide_2.png|Water Adventures 2 Extreme_water_slide_3.png|Water Adventures 3 Extreme_water_slide_4.png|Water Adventures 4 Extreme_water_slide_5.png|Water Adventures 5 Extreme_water_slide_6.png|Water Adventures 6 Extreme_water_slide_7.png|Water Adventures 7 Extreme_water_slide_8.png|Water Adventures 8 Extreme_water_slide_end.png|Click 'Claim' to get your building! Extreme_water_slide_reward.png 'Quest steps' Water Adventures I *Collect 40 Climbing Shoes (Shoe Shop) *Collect 55 Backpacks (Summer House) *Collect 27 Carabiners (Subway Station) Water Adventures II *Hand out 16 Avocados (Greengrocer’s Shop) *Collect 49 Mint Leaves (Convenience Store) *Collect 28 Cups of Tea (Coffee House) Water Adventures III *Collect 41 Towels (Recreational Cottage) *Collect 11 Band-aids (Drugstore) *Collect 12 Scarves (Ask friends) Water Adventures IV *Collect 9 Helmets (Hat Boutique) *Collect 7 Wooden Beams (Cargo Port - 40m - can use items from inventory) *Collect 22 Nails (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) Water Adventures V *Collect 25 Pudding Recipes (Bakery - do not drop every time) *Collect profits from Post Office (5 times) *Collect 12 Marzipan Cookies (Family Restaurant) Water Adventures VI *Collect 15 Slides (Cinema) *Collect 9 Lenses (Electronics Plant – Web Camera - 24h) *Collect 20 (throw parties in the Club or Concert Hall) Water Adventures VII *Produce 25 Lots of Tiles (Construction Factory - 2h) *Train 5 (College) *Collect 6 Boxes of Washing Powder (Launderette) Water Adventures VIII *Collect 90 Spring Rolls (Bistro) *Collect 10 Lilos (Beach Shop) *Collect 13 Life Jackets (Ask friends) --Neptina (talk) 13:55, August 30, 2017 (UTC) |-|2018= ��The Extreme Water Slide�� is back in the game! Hurray! Mayors, here's your chance to get it! If you already have it in your city, you'll get an alternative main prize! 'Requirements 2018:' Level 15 'No timers!' You have 7 days to finish the quest 'Rewards 2018:' *'Reward 1:' 10 Inflatable Rings collected: 10000 , Swimming Pool *'Reward 2:' 50 Inflatable Rings: Jacuzzi and 10 *'Reward 3:' 120 Inflatable Rings: Wooden House (275 every 4 hours) *'Reward 4:' 220 Inflatable Rings: **'If you didn't complete the quest in 2017:' Extreme Water Slide (1750 , 1-3 every 18 hours) **'If you already have the Extreme Water Slide:' 15 , Cosmetics Boutique (1800 every 3 hours, needs 15 to start) sc-extreme-water-slide2018-rewards1.PNG|Extreme Water Slide rewards sc-extreme-water-slide2018-rewards-alt.PNG|Water Park - Alternate rewards After receiving the main prize, you can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' +40 more Inflatable Rings collected — 250 , +45-energy x2 *'Extra reward 2:' +55 more Inflatable Rings collected — 15 *'Extra reward 3:' +70 more Inflatable Rings collected — 15,000 , +45-energy x3 *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' 'Quest Steps:' sc-extreme-water-slide2018-start.PNG|Extreme Water Slide Quest 2018 sc-extreme-water-slide2018-start-alt.PNG|Water Park - Alternate Quest 2018 How to get the Extreme Water Slide? You need to collect 220 Inflatable Rings to get the Extreme Water Slide. *You can get Inflatable Rings by completing tasks in the offer window. All the tasks have a value. The number of Inflatable Rings you get after completing a task depends on this value. *You can get 3, 4 or 6 Inflatable Rings for a task (see offer window). *You can do 3 tasks at the same time. Important! Tasks are generated randomly. *Difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. *Tasks might differ even on a same level: there are really lots of them. You can finish a task with . *The cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the less items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing. *'''''Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . There is a 2 hour cool-down period before the next task with the same value appears. *If you don't want to wait, you can skip the cool-down period with 6 . 'Rating:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 10 Inflatable Rings, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: Gold Water Slide (gives 3-5 and 3-5 every 24 hours for 16 days after placement in the city) *2nd place: Silver Water Slide (gives 2-4 and 2-4 every 24 hours for 16 days after placement in the city) *3rd place: Bronze Water Slide (gives 1-3 and 1-3 every 24 hours for 16 days after placement in the city) *4-6th places: 40 *7-10th places: 30 *11-15th places: 25 *16-20th places: 20 *21-25th places: 15 sc-extreme-water-slide2018-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-extreme-water-slide2018-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-extreme-water-slide2018-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place sc-extreme-water-slide2018-4-6-prize.PNG|4-6th Place sc-extreme-water-slide2018-7-10-prize.PNG|7-10th Place sc-extreme-water-slide2018-11-15-prize.PNG|11-15th Place sc-extreme-water-slide2018-16-20-prize.PNG|16-20th Place sc-extreme-water-slide2018-21-25-prize.PNG|21-25th Place Category:Special Timed-Quests Category:Random Tasks Quests